


"It's Our Honeymoon, Honey."

by smolsawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsawyer/pseuds/smolsawyer
Summary: there's some cute fluff. and some insinuated smut. and some straight-up smut.





	"It's Our Honeymoon, Honey."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elle+%3A%29).



Alex’s heart beat rapidly. She could feel the pounding in her ears and the sweat on her brow. _This is intense. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this way. What is this feeling? It can’t be–._ “Maggie,” Alex said cautiously, unable to hide the fear in her voice. “I have this weird feeling. I’m not saying I’m scared, but…”

As she trailed off, Maggie looked at her sideways. Trying not to let her dimples show, she said, “My big, brave wife is scared of a little turbulence?” Alas, the dimples were too strong. Alex, blushing as deep a red as her favorite wine, laughed self consciously and hit Maggie on the arm.

“It’s freaky, okay. I don’t like being on planes. I try to avoid them if I can… remember that one time?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, responding with “yes, sweetie, I remember what happened. That was years ago, when Kara saved you. You’ve been on planes since then, what’s different about this one?”

Nothing was different. Except the destination. And the fact that she had just gotten married two days prior and they were headed to their honeymoon. Wow. Her first time in New York City. Then off to Europe for two weeks with the love of her life. Could she think of anything better?

A large bump shook her from her thoughts. She let out a little, quite unflattering yelp, and grabbed Maggie’s hand.

“So you will jump off buildings and run directly at the bad guys, but you’re scared of a little turbulence??” She could barely conceal her giggles as she said this. Making fun of Alex was one of her favorite things, and now she would get to do this for the rest of her life. Getting lost in Alex’s eyes and her own thoughts, Maggie fell into a world of her own: endless nights falling asleep in Alex’s arms, endless mornings waking up with her there, eating bagels and coffee and tiramisu and whiskey, fighting the bad guys… it all sounded so crazy. Except now, it wasn’t just in her head; it was her real life, for the rest of her life.

She could nearly feel Alex physically shaking at this point, and if it wasn’t happening yet it would be soon. Then she was struck with an idea. “Come with me,” she said, getting out of her seat and pulling a reluctant Alex with her towards the back of the plane. She opened her mouth to ask where they were going, but then Maggie shouted, “Let us through! She’s feeling sick. We need the restroom!” Alex immediately started playing along, grabbing her stomach and hunching over, making it look like she was about to throw up everywhere. The people in line for the bathroom went to the other one, leaving them alone.

Maggie shut the door behind them and turned to face Alex. “What’s going on,” Alex asked, completely confused. Maggie looked up at her, smiling slightly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Leaning forward, she whispered in Alex’s ear. “Not so scared anymore, huh?” Alex started to protest, of course she wasn’t scared, she didn’t get scared, but again she blushed and simply breathily said, “yes.”

Smirking, Maggie said “good,” and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door unlocked and a very confident Maggie walked out, followed by a very surprised Alex. She had an odd glow to her upon exit, different than when she entered.

“Are you okay sweetie?” An old woman was asking her as they walked back to their seats. “W-what? Oh– oh right, yes, I am, thank you.” Alex almost forgot their cover story, her mind still on what had just happened…

_Sit down, Alex…_

_No, no touching, not yet at least…_

_Mmhmm… mmhmm…_

_You’re so beautiful babe…_

_Yeah? You like that?…_

_Fuck I’m so wet for you Alex, can you feel it…_

_You taste so good…_

_Baby I love you, I love all of you…_

The arrival of their seats snapped Alex out of her own head. She sat down, definitely shaking now, but this time it’s for a good reason. She leaned her head on Maggie’s shoulder and drifted to sleep.

———————————————————

The flight finally landed. They found their bags, got their uber, checked into their hotel. “This room is so beautiful,” Alex said in awe.

“Only the best for you, my love,” Maggie responded, walked towards her and giving her a kiss. They smiled into it, smiled out of it, and sighed at how in love they were. They kissed again softly, then again, then again, not-so-softly this time.

Maggie pushed Alex backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of her to sit in a straddle on her stomach. She pinned Alex’s arms above head, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheek… down her jawline… onto her neck… pausing in certain places there to leave marks… interrupting her kisses to say “mm you like that?”… “let me hear you baby”… “i love every inch of you”…

One hand slips under Alex’s shirt, lightly running up her side. “Take my shirt off,” Alex said hungrily, and with the same passion Maggie pulled it over her head. Touching her bra strap, she looked in Alex’s eyes and asked if she could take it off too. After her confirmation, she unclipped it and slowly pulled it off, still looking directly in her eyes.

Maggie put her hands on Alex’s stomach, feeling her abs for a second before she then traced them up her torso, lightly brushing her boobs.

“Please, Maggie,” Alex begged.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Maggie responded with a smirk. She lowered her lips onto one of Alex’s boobs. She licked it lightly, then a little harder, then let her teeth brush over her nipple, making Alex shudder beneath her. Maggie let her whole mouth surround Alex’s boob and began to suck it, slowly at first, but then a little quicker as Alex’s breath quickened.

Maggie’s lips started wandering down Alex’s stomach, kissing each ab as she went down, tracing her waistline. “You better get me fully naked in the next five seconds, or else,” Alex said threateningly.

“Or else what?” Maggie said, with yet another smirk. “Actually, I don’t care, I want you naked.” She removed Alex’s pants and underwear. Then she began to run her fingers up her outer thighs, grabbing her ass as she continued to kiss around her waistline. Alex’s hands started getting tangled in Maggie’s hair.

“I can feel your warmth,” Maggie said. “Can I?”

“Please, fuck me Maggie. Fuck me so good.”

And boy, did she. With this permission, Maggie moved her lips to her inner thigh, just above Alex’s knee. She kissed up her thigh as Alex’s breath became slightly more audible. When she reached her pussy, she hesitated for a second to make eye contact with Alex, and when she nodded in response, Maggie kissed her clit, slowly at first, and then faster. She licked up it and then surrounded it with her lips and began sucking it. One of her hands found Alex’s boob and was lightly playing with it for double stimulation. Alex’s breath became more ragged as Maggie increased her speed.

“Fuck Maggie, fuck!” Alex let out, holding herself back enough that Maggie caught notice.

She raised her head up to tell Alex something: “I want to hear you, baby. Moan for me. I want to hear you love this.” Kissing back up her stomach, she found Alex’s other boob and began sucking on that as her fingers found her clit. “Mmm, you’re so wet baby,” she said as she began stroking it faster and faster. Maggie slipped one finger in — in response, “fuck!” immediately slipped out of Alex’s mouth — and worked her g-spot. Adding another finger into Alex’s pussy, Maggie let the palm of her hand rub her clit at the same time.

Alex’s body began to shake; her breath came quicker and quicker, and her moans louder and louder. “Come for me baby, come on, let it go,” Maggie urged. She worked her hand even faster, and her mouth even tighter. Finally, Alex let go. Her entire body convulsed under Maggie’s. Her hands scratched down Maggie’s back. The moan that escaped her lips was louder than before.

After she came down from her orgasm, Maggie gave her a few more kisses on the lips and then crawled up next to her in bed. They laid in bed facing each other, just admiring the other’s beauty. Alex brushed a piece of hair out of Maggie’s face, before whispering “I love you.” Maggie smiled as big as she could, her dimples more prominent than ever. “I love you back,” she said.

Maggie flipped over, Alex wrapped her arms around her, gave her a few kisses on her shoulder, and said “goodnight my beautiful girl,” before they drifted off to sleep.

——————————————————

The next day, they woke up at 6:30am. They went to the gym, showered — possibly together — and got breakfast. Then it was time for their big day.

“The first day of our honeymoon, honey,” Alex said with a laugh.

“You’re so _cheesy_ ,” Maggie said while shaking her head.

That day was the NYC pride parade, and it was how they were starting their honeymoon. They were of course dressed for the occasion: Alex in light-wash jean shorts, a grey t-shirt with the house of el emblem in rainbow colors, and high top converse with socks with rainbows; Maggie in dark-wash jean shorts, a green t-shirt with rainbow hearts, and low black vans with rainbow soles. They grabbed their large rainbow flag and made their way to the parade.

The subway was packed with gays clad in rainbow shirts, socks, suspenders, you name it. Each car was filled to capacity, so Alex and Maggie were pressed up against each other, barely able to move. Alex smiled down at Maggie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Babe, has Winn texted you back yet?” Maggie asked.

“Speak of the devil,” Alex responded as her phone vibrated. “He said to meet him at the corner of 5th and 26th. Let’s go.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her off the subway and up the stairs, where they burst out onto the street to find a giant mass of people, music, dancing, and so much rainbow. They both stopped and smiled for a moment before continuing to walk to find Winn.

About 10 minutes later they finally saw him, dressed in his usual khaki shorts, a t-shirt with “kiss whoever the fuck you want to” written, and rainbow suspenders. “Winn! Winn Schott!” Alex called and waved her arms in the air, to which Maggie laughed and told her that she “looked like a bird who can’t fly, but really wants to try.” Alex blushed slightly and punched her lightly on the shoulder, but their bickering was ended by a giant and very tight hug from Winn.

“My favorite girls! My favorite couple! Happy pride!!” he said ecstatically. They laughed and returned the hug.

“How long have you been here for?” Maggie asked as they started walking.

“Not long, just 20 minutes or so,” he replied. “I haven’t found any free food yet though.”

“I wanna find Shannon Beveridge so badly, I love her!” Alex said excitedly. “Don’t you Maggie?”

“Yes babe, I do,” she said, but much more calmly, shaking her head slightly at Alex’s excitement. After about an hour of walking, they had gotten rainbows painted on their cheeks, rainbow heart stickers, and glitter... everywhere.

“Can we stop and take a photo here Maggie?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded and walked over to the side, standing next to Alex ready to take the photo. “No, babe, like this. Jump!” And suddenly Maggie was on Alex’s back, her flag still tied around her neck like a cape. Winn captured the beautiful moment for them to hang on to forever.

The three of them continued walking for hours in search of free food and Shannon Beveridge.

**Author's Note:**

> the pride section is based on eva's beautiful drawing of sanvers at pride from 2018 i believe. her twitter is @acasanvers you should definitely follow her because she's talented and so sweet.


End file.
